(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for playing ball sports, such as, for example, softball. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for deterring the modification of ball bats.
(b) Background of the Invention
In the field of ball bat technology, a known problem is “rolling”. An issue presently exists in softball where players will purchase a softball bat and then modify that bat such that its performance ability is altered and may exceed the standards of the Amateur Softball Association of America (ASA). Persons will perform a process known as “rolling” where they will take a fiber bat and “squeeze” the barrel between large rolling tubes separated by a distance smaller than the diameter of the bat being rolled. The bat is rolled back and forth between these tubes fracturing fibers within the bat so that the bat becomes softer and more elastic. A bat that is so rolled is referred to as “hot” because it has the capacity to send the ball from the bat at a faster pace than a bat not so rolled. Certain regulations are in place under the ASA that make such rolled bats improper for use in any ASA regulated competition. Tests are conducted under the authority of the ASA to determine the rate of speed at which a ball will exit a bat when struck by a batter. Those bats with exit speeds in excess of 98 miles per hour (mph) when using the ASTM F2219 standard test method are illegal under the current rules of the ASA.
The Inventor is not aware of any prior art addressing the problem of deterring any portion of a ball bat from being rolled.